Wedding Dinner
by Rosesdancinginmymind
Summary: Another in the family dinner series - Emma and Regina's wedding. M for smut.


_I really meant to have this sooner but then life, uni and other stories happened! Nonetheless I did not realise it had been three months since Rehearsal Dinner. This started off as fluff but there is smut at the beginning so if that bothers you I would skip to the second page break. I've put in the last paragraph of Rehearsal Dinner just as a refresher. Apologies for any mistakes. Anyway here is the next part of the Family Dinner series. Hope you enjoy it :)_

_Previously in Rehearsal Dinner:_

I wake once more from a restless sleep around two o'clock. I really have tried to sleep but this is ridiculous. I creep out of the room and stifle a laugh at seeing my brother asleep outside the door. Making sure to tiptoe past him I sneak down the hallway before sliding into Emma's room. I take in how the moonlight shines onto her blonde curls and casts a beautiful half-light over her form. I can tell she's awake so I walk around the bed and whisper "Em-ma" in a singsong tone.

She opens her eyes and smiles, "Your mom is going to kill you" she mutters lifting up the sheet. I grin before sliding into the space. Her arms wrap around me and her hands rest on my stomach. I snuggle back into her and turn to kiss her, "She can kill me in the morning"

"Hey Gina, we're getting married in the morning" she sings.

I laugh, "Indeed we are dear, now let's get some sleep or I'll use you as a human shield against my mother"

"I'm sure she'll be terrified"

I smile again, "G'night Emma"

"Night Regina"

* * *

Sunlight glides over the pillows as I stretch contentedly, feeling the curve of Emma's body against my own. I smile looking down at her hands over my tiny baby bump. I roll over in her hold tracing my fingers over her features and twirling my thumb through her golden curls. "Beautiful" I mutter to myself. By tonight she'll be my wife. An eternity of waking up like this. My smile grows wider thinking of the future we're going to share. It's taken long enough for us to get here and now I can't wait for our life together to begin. If it's anything like our relationship so far, and god I hope it is, I know it will have ups and downs, that it will be exciting and interesting but most of all it will be happy.

My fear was that today would bring back painful memories, ones of my first wedding and previous marriage, of shoving my mother through the looking glass and then my wedding night. That day began a life of misery, isolation, of being ignored except for when the King needed a finely dressed doll to parade around his fancy parties. I shake my head pushing such thoughts away. The safety and joy I feel just lying here in her arms is all I need to remind me that this marriage will be nothing like my first one. This one is a marriage I've chosen. This will be a real marriage.

Leopold treated me like nothing. A pretty object for his collection.

Emma loves me and treats me as her equal partner. She is my peace, my happiness, my white knight and most importantly my choice like I am hers.

I sigh again still playing with one of her curls.

"That tickles ya know" Emma mumbles sleepily before slowly opening her eyes.

"Sorry" I say looking up at her.

She smiles, the upturn of her lips spreading across her face with a beaming glow, "Ready to be my wife?" she asks.

"Since the day you came through that well" I reply.

She leans down kissing me gently, "Hey Gina"

"Yeah?"

"Before we get dragged away and devoured by our families I just wanted you to know how grateful I am"

"Grateful?"

Yep, to have found you and that you let me in. I know how hard that was for you Regina and I just feel so lucky that you took those walls down for me. You are my home. You, Henry and le bump. I love you"

I smile at her as she uses her thumb to wipe away the tear that falls from my eye, "I love you too Emma. You and our family are everything I've ever needed and without you I wouldn't have any of it"

"You would"

"No I wouldn't because you Emma are my strength and my hope. You showed me how to love and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you"

"Aw. How's our little bump?" she asks leaning down to place a kiss on my belly.

I laugh at the tickling motion, "She's fine"

"And what about the gorgeous Mama Bear?"

"I wouldn't know, I don't see any bears around"

She kisses me again, electricity humming around our joined lips as she slides her fingers into my hair. I smile into the kiss enjoying the feeling of love that swells in my heart each time. "You Gina are so a Mama Bear" she announces tapping me on the nose, "And you are also totally dead"

"What? Why?" I ask.

She reaches over me, a deliciously hot arm muscle stretching above me, to grab the clock, "It's ten am. Your mother is going to kill you"

I shrug, "She has to find me first"

"So. Dead." Emma replies punctuating both words with kisses.

"WHERE IS SHE YOU INCOMPETENT OAF?!" what is undeniably my mother's voice rings through the hallway disturbing our serene moment.

"Emma, I might be wrong but I think my mother found us"

"You might be right"

"Go investigate" I say nudging her arm.

"What? Why me?" she asks in a whine.

I sit up giving her my best 'well duh' expression, "Because I'm not supposed to be here"

She rolls her eyes, "Damnit, at least go hide in the bathroom in case she wants to come in"

I laugh, "Fine" before creeping into the adjoining room. "Wait" I whisper as she walks away.

"What?" she asks.

I smile before tiptoeing over to her and leaning up to kiss her once more, "Hm" she murmurs as we pull away from each other. "Do I really have to go?" she asks.

"Yes"

"Urgh, I'd rather stay here and kiss you"

I shoot a look to the still closed door, "I suppose one more couldn't hurt"

A positively wicked smirk appears on her face as she suddenly lifts me, my legs on instinct cinching around her hips. She moans as my centre connects roughly with her own. "Oh god Regina"

The sound sends a shiver down my spine as I kiss along her jaw before reaching her ear. I place a featherlight kiss to the spot just below it and grin as she shudders and moans again. "It's our wedding day. We should wait right?"

I groan pulling back to look into her lust-darkened eyes, "Do we have to?"

"Tradition" she says.

"Because we're so traditional?" I ask.

She looks at me, her gaze shifting downward to where my tank top has risen up. "Emma. Up here" I say teasingly.

"Right" she replies with a blush, "You're right" she adds before kissing me once more, this time grazing her teeth over my lower lip causing a moan to escape my own lips. I deepen the kiss, my tongue sliding over her soft pink lips searching out her tongue in a way I know she loves. She pulls back before moving down to kiss my throat, her teeth nipping there until I throw my head back with a sigh. "Em…Em-ma, more"

She smiles up at me, "You're beautiful" she says claiming my lips again before moving down to raise my pyjama top over my head revealing my bare breasts. I smile feeling my heart sing with joy at her words. People have told me that I was beautiful before but none of meant it more than Emma. I know when she says it that she means more than just the surface beauty, that she loves me for everything.

Her mouth suddenly encloses around one of my hardening nipples causing me to gasp with pleasure. "Oh" I moan feeling my own wetness increase. I can feel heat building in her core as she continues her treatment of my chest. I move my own hand down to slide between us slipping past her shorts to her bare core. She bites down slightly on my breast as my fingers find her clit.

She pulls back off my chest before walking us over to the bed and flipping us round so I'm on top. "Wanna ride?" she asks breathlessly.

I grin at her request removing my hand from her shorts, she groans at the loss before I begin to grind in her lip ensuring our covered centres meet with each rotation of my hips. I lean over to kiss her once more. We keep kissing as her hands slide down to pull down my pyjama shorts. I wriggle my legs to help them off as my hands cup her breasts. I feel her shift beneath me as she slides her own bottoms off. We both moan deeply into a fresh kiss as our bare centres connect again. I can feel my walls begin to clench as my wetness hits and mixes with her own.

"Emma. I'I'm-"

"I know Gina" she pants breathlessly raising her hips to meet my own both of our movements beginning to speed up and grow sloppier as we hurtle towards the edge. I can feel the tingling rush of an orgasm approaching fast. I look up into Emma's eyes meeting darkened emerald with my own before claiming her lips in a rough kiss as my orgasm consumes me. I feel a gush of wetness hit my own thigh as she comes shortly after. Both of us ride out the waves of pleasure before I collapse atop her relishing in the feel of her heated sweat soaked skin beneath my own.

"God I love you" Emma mumbles in her post-sex haze tone.

I smile before kissing her, tenderly this time, "I love you too"

A sharp knock at the door startles us. "Regina Mills. I know you're in there!"

Oh crap. Emma quickly covers us with the sheet as our mothers barrel through the door.

"Oh my god" Snow exclaims, her cheeks turning scarlet as she covers her eyes.

"On your wedding day ladies? Really? You couldn't wait until after the ceremony at least?" my mother asks tapping her foot impatiently.

I sit up raising my eyebrow at her, "Really mother? That's your problem?"

"We're running late Regina. Now both of you get dressed and meet us downstairs pronto. Come on Snow. Let's leave this two to clean up" she replies before dragging Snow out of the room.

"You know" Emma says with a purr stroking her finger across my bare back, "We'll be ready quicker if we just took one shower"

I smile back at her and wink, "You're right dear, I would hate to keep everyone waiting"

* * *

We walk back downstairs with matching smiles before our mothers rush at us and usher us into separate rooms.

"Mother!" I yell out as she practically throws us into one of the bedrooms of the hotel that has been set aside for wedding preparations.

"Don't mother me! We're late and you're having shower sex" she declares.

I blush furiously as everyone in the room stares at us, "We're not that late and I doubt everyone here needed to know that"

"Sorry darling, I just want everything to go perfectly for you today" she admits, her tone softer now.

I smile at her before stepping closer to her, "Mama it's already perfect. I'm marrying the woman I love in front of my family and friends. What else matters?"

She smiles, tears shining in her eyes, before she hugs me close, "I just, after your first wedding, I really wanted this to be the best wedding possible honey."

I nod, "It is Mom. This is different"

"I know. The last one was, well I regret what happened with your first one. I took it over and made it all about power and riches. Today is about you and Emma and I just want it to be everything you deserve"

"Thanks Mom" I say feeling tears spring into my own eyes. "God I thought I was supposed to be the bridezilla today" I joke hoping to lighten the mood. She laughs. "I'm the mother of one of the brides. I'm allowed to panic today. Now come on, let's get you into a dress"

My mother leaves briefly to change into her own dress leaving me to look at myself in the mirror. I smile glad that I didn't choose a sleeveless gown given the marks from this morning. In the end I went with a white silk cap-sleeved dress with a red embellished sash round the waist. The crimson then dyes into one of the silky pleats of the skirt which drops to just above my knee. The dress is paired off with white heels and my dreamcatcher earrings: Emma's favourites.

A gentle knock at the door interrupts my outfit check, "Come in" I call continuing to look at myself in the mirror. I'm marrying Emma today. I knew this already but somehow seeing myself in the dress just makes it feel even more real.

"Beautiful" a voice sounds from behind me and I turn to it smiling at my visitor.

"Thank you Granny" I reply stepping away from my own reflection and walking over to her.

She looks me up and down before reaching for the box she gave me several months ago, "May I?" she asks.

I nod and she lifts the tiara from its container before placing it gently atop my hair which has been curled and styled into a loose bun, some curls escaping and trailing down the back of my neck. "Thank you" I say turning back and smiling at how well it fits on top of the curls.

"How do you feel?" she asks softly.

I smile, a mix of nerves and happiness, "Like I'm about to marry the woman I love" I reply.

She smiles back at me before pulling me in for a quick hug, "I'm so happy for you Regina. You deserve the happiness that is coming to you. Enjoy it"

"I intend to"

"We won't let her do anything but enjoy it" I turn with a broad grin to my son in a smart tuxedo. Tears well in my eyes at the sight of my baby boy dressed in such a way. "Oh Henry"

"Mom? You okay?"

"Yes dear, you just look so handsome" damn hormones. Damn Mommy based hormones, I think as more tears slip out.

He hugs me, "Thank you Mom. You look really pretty"

"Thanks Henry"

Granny leans over to wipe away my tears before squeezing my shoulder, "I will see you that there"

"Bye Granny. Thank you again" I say pointing to my head.

"You're welcome" she replies with a smile before exiting.

"What brings you here?" I ask Henry.

"Ma sent me"

"Really?" I ask with a small chuckle as I sit down.

"Snow wouldn't let her come herself so I have been sent as the royal messenger" he declares flopping himself down next to me.

"Hey! Watch your suit" I scold.

He laughs, "It'll be fine Mom"

"Just be careful. So do you have any messages for me then?"

"Oh yeah. Ma said 'I love you, can't wait to see you out there. Snow is batshit crazy'"

"Henry!"

"What? Ma's language not mine" he says in defence.

"You're lucky it's my wedding day and I'm willing to let that slide. Snow is crazy?"

"Oh yeah, she's like full on mother of the bride mode. Panicking. Crying. Trying to do Ma's hair. Trying to foil her escape attempts. I'm lucky I got out of there. It's like a wedding prison"

* * *

_I creep towards the door, my dress is on, my make-up is done, what else can she have for me to do? I smile checking the coast is clear so I can go sneak off and see Regina. I know we're getting married in an hour but still I love her and I want to make sure she's okay. _

_I make it to the door when my mother's hand slams on top of it, "Emma" she warns. _

_I sigh, "Yes Mom" _

"_Where are you going?" _

"_The bathroom?" I lie weakly. _

"_The bathroom is through there. You'll see Regina soon. Now sit down" _

"_Why? I'm ready" _

"_We haven't done your hair yet Emma" _

"_My hair's fine" _

"_You are not walking down the aisle with bed-head Emma" she states before guiding me over to the chair. She smiles at me, tears flooding her eyes again, "Oh Emma, you look so beautiful. I'm just so glad I get to be here for today" _

_I smile back, "Thank you Mom and I'm really happy to have you and Dad with me today. You know I never thought I'd get married or that I'd have parents to see it and I'm just really glad I was wrong" _

_At that she hugs me tight. I smile hugging her back, our tenth death grip hug of the morning but hey I get it. _

_I beckon Henry over, "Hey kid" I whisper. _

"_Hey Ma" he says with a laugh. _

"_Do me a favour" _

"_What?" he asks with a groan. _

"_Hey! You don't even know what it is yet" _

"_Sorry" _

"_Go check on your Mom for me"_

"_Okay, you want me to pass something on to her?" _

_I smile before gesturing for him to come closer and whispering the message. He grins at me before giving me a thumbs up and fleeing the room. As he exits my Mom's head pops back up, "So what are we doing with your hair?"_

* * *

I laugh at Henry's story, "At least she's having fun. So what about you Henry? All ready for best man duty?"

"Yeah walk Belle up the aisle, stand there and look smart" he says with a cheeky grin.

"Yep, I love you Henry"

"Love you Mom. You ready?"

I sigh before smiling, "I am Henry"

* * *

My father comes to get me for the wedding with a gentle rap at the door. I rise quickly knowing this means it's time. I open the door with a giddy grin, "Now?" I ask excitedly.

He smiles at my obvious eagerness, "Yes dearie now" he answers before offering his arm to me. "Before we go, as the father of the bride, I just want to say that you look beautiful and how happy I am to be here for this"

I smile leaning into his arm, "Thanks Dad. I know we started badly, but I'm glad I have you in my life"

He nods in understanding and neither of us need to say anymore knowing how far we've come and how happy we are to have each other now.

We watch from the entranceway as the guests finish filing in to their seats. I smile in nervous anticipation upon seeing Granny waiting atop white marble steps covered in scattered pink rose petals. Pink for joy. My smile widens upon seeing Emma across the entranceway. She waves to me, a bright beaming grin upon her face. My breath catches in my throat as I drink in the sight of gorgeous in a simple white off-shoulder dress, her hair up in a braided bun courtesy of her mother.

A round of "Aws" sounds from the filled ballroom and we all turn to see Ava helping my baby sister perform her flower-girl duties. My hand on instinct flies to my own little bump knowing that soon Emma and I will have a little girl or boy to chase after. Christa giggles as she throws the flower petals, mostly at a blushing Ava before they reach the end of the aisle and Ava pulls the squirming toddler into her lap.

Henry escorts Belle up the aisle, looking every bit the handsome best man. I see him blush as Ava smiles and waves at him when he steps up onto the steps. Belle leans down to kiss him on the cheek only reddening his blush. I can't help but grin wider at seeing him standing on those steps waiting for us. It conjures up dreams and visions of him standing there on his own wedding day.

Neal and Ruby go up next and he shoots me a quick "Good luck sis" with a wink as he walks past. I roll my eyes at him before mouthing "Thanks". The quick glances he and Ruby flash at each other don't go unnoticed by any of us watching. I make a note to ask him about it later.

Finally the bridal march music plays. Both Emma and I step forward colliding with each other. She catches me with a laugh, "I thought I was first?" she asks through a melodious giggle.

I laugh back, "No I swear I'm first"

"You go" she says with a flick of her wrist.

"No, you first" I reply insistently.

She smiles at me before pulling me in for a loving kiss, "You look amazing" she whispers against my lips. "You scrub up nicely yourself Miss Swan" I reply our hands entwined.

My mother rolls my eyes from behind us, "Why don't you just walk up together?" she asks exasperatedly.

"What about you guys?" Emma asks.

"Well I suppose our mothers go walk up together, then our fathers and then us" I reply.

"Alright. Snow come on dear" my mother says reaching for a startled looking Snow. Before she can question such a judgement she's being pulled in the direction of the aisle. "We should talk about this" she hisses.

"Snow, let's just hurry this along so these two can get hitched" my mother replies before they begin a very awkward looking walk up the aisle. Emma laughs watching them, the joyful sound increasing as they hastily pull apart upon reaching the aisle.

"Well Charming I suppose that's you and me then"

"The bromance reborn" I whisper to Emma as they begin their walk up the aisle.

She giggles before looping her arm through mine, "Ready Regina?"

"Always, you?"

"Never been readier" she replies before leading us through to the aisle. The guests stand as we walk past them to the start of our married life together.

We stand upon the steps listening as Granny recites a blend of the traditional vows of this land and the rites of the Enchanted Forest before giving the floor to us.

"Emma" I begin, "There's so much I could say to you but I want to start our life together and so I'm going to keep this short. After all we have the rest of our lives for me to tell you each and everything I love about you from your smile to the way you drink your cocoa. I love you Emma Swan and I will devote every day of the rest of my life to making sure you know just how much"

She smiles back at me, taking my hands in her own, "Okay, Regina I did write something down but seeing you here in that dress, with me, I know that all I need for you to know is that I love you and that no matter what happens I will always be there for you to lean on, to share a laugh with and if you need someone to snuggle with on a windy day. I want to spend the rest of my days with you and our family. I love you"

We kiss then even though it's too early, some moments just need one.

Granny clears her throat causing us to pull away from each other so we can exchange rings and say "I do".

Once we have we kiss once more, this time to the cheers and applause of the guests around us. Our best men, bridesmaids and parents through confetti over us and I can hear Henry's laughing cheer as we're finally married.

"I love you" I repeat wrapping my arms around Emma's waist.

"I love you" she replies, "Forever"

"And always" I finish.

* * *

After receiving congratulations and hugs from everyone we sit down at our table in the ballroom. "Food" Emma exclaims delightfully eying the plate before her with glee and lust.

I turn to her, "Should I be jealous?"

She smiles at me, "For breakfast I had you. I'm hungry!"

"Ew Ma!" Henry shouts staring at her in disgust, "I'm trying to eat here"

"Sorry kid"

"Enjoy honey" I say stabbing a piece of chicken with my fork and bringing it to her lips.

"Hm delicious" she replies chewing the chicken but looking at me. I hand her the fork, "Maybe later we can have seconds"

"That's it I'm moving" Henry declares rushing off to find Ava.

Emma puts on a mock display of innocence, "What's with the kid?"

"I don't know honey, he just seems to have lost his appetite all of a sudden" I reply playing along.

She laughs before digging into her food. I move my food around my plate taking a few bites to which the baby in my belly objects fiercely. With a sigh I place the fork back down. Emma rests her hand on the small of my back and begins rubbing in soothing circles, "You okay Gina?"

"Hm yes, just not hungry, at least not for this"

"What do you want?"

"Cake"

She laughs, "Cake soon honey"

"Do you think as the bride I'm allowed to demand early cake?"

"No" Snow replies sitting down next to us.

"And not unless you finish your dinner" my mother says jokily.

"Your grandbaby wants cake" I try.

My mother rolls her eyes but Snow leaps up immediately," The baby wants the cake. Sit tight Regina. I'll get you some. Just don't move" she says hurriedly before rushing to find cake.

"Oh this will be fun" I say rubbing my hands together.

"Hey" Emma says tapping me with her fork, "Don't mess with my Mom"

"Not even a little?" I ask putting on what she calls my puppy pout. She groans her resolve melting, "Maybe just a little"

"Yay!" I shout kissing her soundly on the cheek, "Best wife ever" I pronounce with a smile. Emma grins, "Love you honey"

"Cake!" Snow announces placing a plate of chocolate cake before me. I smile instantly digging into the cake devouring it with shocking speed. I look down at the empty plate stunned at my own delight and pace at eating cake. Guess I should get used to it I think as the baby demands more cake.

* * *

Before cake we have to do the bouquet toss. I hold one of pink roses whilst Emma holds her own full of red roses. We look out to the gathered crowd of women waiting to catch the prized flowers.

"Who do you think will get it?" she asks as we stand before them.

"No idea"

"Come on guess"

I smile, "I suppose Tink could"

"Tink? She's tiny!"

"She knows how to fight though, we went to a wedding once and she elbowed out a maid to catch it. She missed it though"

"Is she still waiting for Hook to propose?"

"Yep"

"Throw it towards her then"

"That's cheating Em!

"JUST THROW IT!" we both turn to the impatient shout that comes from somewhere in the gathered women. I laugh at recognising my best friend's voice.

"One….two….three!" Emma shouts as we throw them at the same time.

The red roses land in between Tink and Ariel leading to the two of them grappling on the floor for it. Emma laughs upon seeing Ashley slide in beside them and pluck the bouquet before running from the still brawling women. Emma high-fives her as she runs past and I can't help but laugh hooking my arm through hers.

We watch as the pink bouquet sails through the air before landing at Ruby's feet. She blushes before picking it up smiling down at the roses before looking to my brother with a sheepish blush.

"Interesting, I think your brother's been holding out on us" Emma says to me.

"Hm almost definitely" I reply. "Can we have cake now?"

_Finally married! Swan Queen forever :) Hopefully you enjoyed this, thank you very much for reading :)_


End file.
